1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fastener means for detachably securing two panel members together and more particularly, to a floating fastener, which comprises a mounting base member affixed to a first panel member, a rotary fastening member supported on an elastic member in the mounting base member for locking a second panel member to the first panel member through a rotary motion, and a cap member affixed to the head of the rotary fastening member and axially slidably coupled to the mounting base member and rotatable to shift inside longitudinal ribs thereof relative to vertical guide grooves at a locating flange around the periphery of the mounting base member and to move the rotary fastening member between a locking position and an unlocking position.
2. Description of the Related Art
When joining panel members, fastening devices respectively formed of a lock screw, a rotary knob and a washer may be used. During application, the lock screw, rotary knob and washer of each fastening device are assembled and then mounted at a first panel member. When fastening the first panel member to a second panel member, rotate the rotary knob of each fastening device to drive the respective lock screw into a respective mounting screw hole at the second panel member, and then use a hand tool to fasten tight the lock screw. These fastening devices are widely used in server racks for telecommunication, industrial computers, machine tools, and other situations where multiple panel members are to be fastened in a stack.
Further, FIG. 11 illustrates a floating fastener D for use to lock panel members together. As illustrated, this design of floating fastener D comprises a socket member C, which comprises a bottom mounting flange C2 extended from the bottom side thereof and affixed to a first panel member E and a top stop flange C1 around the periphery of the top side thereof, a lock screw A1 inserted through the socket member C and fastenable to a second panel member E1 that is attached to the bottom side of the first panel member E, a spring member B mounted in the socket member C around the lock screw A1 and stopped between an inside part of the socket member C and the flat bottom wall of the head A11 of the lock screw A1, and a cap member A affixed to the head A11 of the lock screw A1 with an inside bottom flange A2 thereof axially slidably coupled to the periphery of the socket member C and stoppable at the bottom side of the top stop flange C1 of the socket member C.
When using the aforesaid floating fastener D in a server rack for telecommunication, industrial computer or machine tool to lock panel members, the application of the floating fastener D may be restricted due to space limitation. Further, it needs a proper hand tool to fasten the lock screw A1 of the floating fastener D to a panel member E1. If a proper hand tool is not available, the mounting or dismounting work will be interrupted, resulting in increased cost of work. An improvement in this regard is required.